


Relief

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Strap-Ons, alaklsfhlaj this is my first time writing smut i hope u enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Umi knew that Eli was pushing herself too hard. She needed a break, so...what better way to give her one?This was written for the Idol Fanfic Hell submissions event!
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Relief

"Why does this have to be so difficult?" Eli said as she rested her head on the table in defeat. She was stressed, and it became very apparent as the hours passed. She had been working all day for some stupid student council paper due in two days, and she had yet to finish it for some reason. 

“Well, there must be a reason,” Umi stated, “Maybe something’s on your mind?”

“Oh, there’s something in my mind, alright,” Eli thought, reminiscing about the night before, “A somewhat tall, blue-haired, orange eyed…sexy–” Umi cleared her throat, getting her attention, “That wasn’t out loud, right?" Eli thought, a bright red blush appearing on her face in embarrassment.

"Why don't you take a break?" Umi said, getting up from her bed and walking over to the other girl. She’s noticed how hard Eli’s been working over the past few days and, frankly, she was getting a bit worried. She hated seeing Eli all stressed like this. "It  _ is _ our free day, after all," she placed her hands on Eli’s shoulders and rubbed them gently, careful as to not press too hard and hurt her. Her muscles were very tense, but relaxed almost immediately from the feeling of the taller girl’s warm hands pressing into her. 

"I can't. This is due on Monday, and I need to finish it," Eli leaned forward over her desk, slipping out of Umi’s grasp. Umi frowned. She walked around her, bending down. She kissed her cheek softly, silently chuckling at the blush that dusted her girlfriend’s face after. She wished that her girlfriend would cut herself some slack sometimes, but sadly, that wasn’t the case. Eli always put her work over everything, even her own personal needs. 

"Okay, but I'm not leaving your side," Umi said, her frown being replaced with a soft smile. She placed Eli’s hand between hers, "You're too tense. I don't want you to overwork yourself," she pulled out the other chair next to Eli and sat down. She wrapped her arms around Eli and nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck. Minutes went by with the two just sitting there. Tired of waiting, Umi placed a warm kiss on the girl’s pulse point, earning a soft groan from her in response. Umi knew that Eli was pushing herself too hard. She needed a break, so...what better way to give her one?

She kissed her again, sucking lightly on the shorter girl’s soft flesh. Eli let out a quiet moan, mindlessly tilting her head to give her partner more skin to explore.  Umi grinned at the girl’s reaction. She knew all of Eli's sensitive spots, so this was an opportunity to take full advantage of them. She wanted her to relax, after all.

She lightly nipped and sucked on the pale skin in front of her, knowing very well how it gets her gears turning. She focused on one spot in particular, knowing the effect it had on the other girl. Umi smirked with pride as Eli moaned louder, subconsciously rocking her hips in response. Her face wasn’t the only thing heating up anymore. Still, her volume was fairly quiet.

“Umi, I really have to-  _ Ah _ \- get back to work,” she pleaded, the words basically falling deaf upon Umi’s ears.

“Oh, but you’re only at mezzo piano,  _ Eli, _ ” Umi whispered. The way she said Eli’s name sent a chill up her spine, a faint whimper escaping her throat.

“W-What do you mean-  _ Ugh-! _ ” Eli tried to reply, but it was cut short by a loud groan as Umi bit down on her collarbone.  _ “Wait, when did she take my tie off!?” _

“That’s better, but, I know you can get louder, Eli~” Umi’s tongue lapped at the newly formed bruise before she pulled away, staring straight into Eli’s eyes. “Why don’t we try getting you to mezzo forte, my Eli?”

Eli sat there for a moment. She looked at her nearly finished paper, then back up at Umi, then back down again before she made her decision.

She gave in.

“Oh, forget the assignment,” she said before crashing her lips against her girlfriend's, grabbing her face and pulling her face to hers, pressing and locking their lips together in a kiss. Umi’s hands roamed the shorter girl’s stomach over the fabric of her uniform. Pulling her lips away for a brief moment, she breathed heavily, wishing that there was no barrier between her and her girlfriend’s sexy and defined abs, her slim sides, her soft and sensitive breasts _ — _

_ “Calm yourself! Don't rush!” _ Umi internally scolded herself. Suddenly she felt a hand on the back of her head, gently pulling her back towards Eli’s neck. 

“Ah, nevermind then,” she whispered. 

“Nn…what?”

“Nothing, princess,” Umi cooed, pulling the other girl closer and dragging her hands along her sides, lips still roaming her neck. They were so soft against her skin. Umi wished she could feel this forever, but she still loved playing with Eli more. She pulled away slowly and snuggled into the crook of her neck. Eli groaned at the lack of sensation, causing Umi to chuckle a little bit.

“U-Umi…”

"Yes?"

Eli turned and grasped Umi’s face, pulling her into a kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Umi stood up from her chair and slid her hands beneath Eli’s thighs, lifting her up. Eli wrapped her legs around Umi’s waist and hooked her arms around her neck. Remembering what Umi said earlier, she giggled quietly into the kiss.

“What’s so funny?” Umi asked as she broke the kiss, a soft smile present on her face.

“You’re my knight in shining armor, you know that?” Eli said sweetly. She nuzzled her face into Umi’s neck, a pink blush washing over her features.

“You’re my princess,” Umi replied. She blew out the candle that Eli lit earlier, leaving the two in the dark. Honoka broke their lamp recently and has yet to replace it. Eli doesn’t know how, and Umi refuses to say. When she asked Honoka, though, the mere mention of the lamp caused her to jump and slam her hands over her mouth. Until Honoka breaks, it will remain one of μ’s many mysteries.

Breaking her out of her thoughts, Umi placed her down on her bed and climbed on top of her. They pressed their lips together, hands roaming each other's bodies. Umi straddled Eli’s hips, untucking the other girl’s shirt. Her hands found their way underneath it, wanting to feel every inch of her soft skin. Eli arched her back, pressing herself into Umi’s touch. Her hands traveled up the expanse of Umi’s back and hooked around her shoulders, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Umi’s hands traveled upwards and kneaded the two mounds of sensitive flesh beneath Eli’s bra, earning many quiet, low moans from the girl underneath her. Eli undid Umi's blazer and shirt hastily, tossing them into who knows where. Frankly, she didn’t care. All she cared about right now was Umi. 

Something clicked within Eli, a mischievous smirk falling upon her face. Umi looked at her and arched her brows in question. Without hesitation, Eli sat up abruptly and flipped their positions. She pinned Umi to the mattress, her arms up beside her head.

"E-Eli-!” Umi squeaked.

Eli smirked, “What’s the matter, Umi?” 

“Wha- ah~! _ ”  _ Eli cut her off by grinding her hips against Umi’s core, eliciting a cry from Umi's throat.

“Too much to handle?” she teased. She loved seeing Umi start to lose herself like this.

She wants  _ more.  _

Umi moaned. Eli grinned and leaned forward to nip at her ear. Umi tried to place a hand over her mouth to muffle sounds coming from it, but she couldn’t move her arms. Eli had pinned her by her wrists. Eli moved down and kissed her neck, biting lightly. Umi let out a groan and bucked her hips, desperate now for some sort of friction. God, Eli loved the sounds her girlfriend made. She released her grip on Umi’s wrists and slid her hands down to Umi’s breasts, groping them through the fabric of her bra. Eli pressed their lips together. She was  _ so _ enjoying this. Perhaps, a little too much. Suddenly, Umi started grinding against her vith  _. _ Eli gasped, breaking the kiss. Her heart was beating fast. She wanted  _ more _ . 

“What’s the matter? Too much to handle?” Umi said, playfully mocking the girl on top of her.

“You-  _ Haah… _ You’re gonna regret that, Umi,” Eli sat up and hastily undid her own blazer and button up. She got up and stood beside the bed to take off her skirt. With her back turned, Umi sneakily sat up and kissed her partner's neck, searching for the spot that made Eli squirm. 

“You want a competition? I’m not going easy,” she bit down softly once she was confident in her placement, listening intently for Eli's reaction. Eli gasped. “Ah, mezzo forte _ ,  _ good job,” Umi smirked, her eyes filled with lust, “Let’s try bringing it up again, shall we?” She wanted more. She bit down and sucked hard on the other girl's neck. 

"Umi- A-Ah!" Eli cried out, arching her back. She pressed her body into Umi, seeking some sort of relief from the tension building up. She then remembered that Umi had recently bought something for this sort of occasion. Where she got it, she had no idea. Pulling herself away, she turned around and pressed Umi back down onto the bed. She bent down, whispering into her ear, “I’ve done all this work getting to mezzo forte, so it’s only fair for you to do the same, isn’t it?” she grinned.

“What are you going to do then, Eli?” Umi replied, a mix of lust and anticipation in her voice. She had some idea of what Eli was about to do, but she never expected it to be…that.

Eli got on her knees and reached under the bed. Standing back up, she revealed the strap-on that Umi had bought recently. Umi's eyes widened. Eli turned her head and looked at her, a triumphant look in her eyes. 

Umi bit her lower lip and looked away. “Shoot, I wanted to use it on her first…” Umi thought. Seeing the look in her partner’s eyes, Eli turned and sat next to her on the bed.

“If you don’t want to use it, that’s okay,” Eli said, trying to ease Umi’s worries.

“N-no,” Umi replied, “I want to,” She was really going to do this. She kissed Eli, their lips moving slowly against one another. Eli hooked her leg over Umi’s lap, straddling her. She unhooked the taller girl’s bra, and then her own. She gently pushed Umi’s back onto the mattress. She stood up and pulled off Umi’s underwear. Both girls were practically dripping by now. The other girl watched anxiously as Eli removed her own underwear and put on the strap-on harness with ease.  _ “Has she been practicing!?”  _ Umi asked herself. She probably hasn't been practicing. She just understands how things work.

“Are you ready?” Eli asked as she positioned herself between Umi's legs.

“Y-Yes,” Umi replied. She just hoped that Eli was gentle with her. With that confirmation, Eli slid the object between Umi’s folds slowly to lubricate it. After all, what good would it be if it hurt her? After being thoroughly lubed by Umi’s own arousal, it entered her with ease. Umi gasped, her eyes fluttering shut as her grip on the sheets tightened. Eli took note of her facial expressions as she slowly slid more into her, taking on the full length.

“Eli,” Umi whimpered, rolling her hips to meet her girlfriend’s, “more,” Eli obliged and rolled her hips, making Umi’s grip on the sheets even tighter as she let out more of the sweet sounds she knew Eli loved.

“Like that?” Eli asked. Before she did it again, she needed an answer. She wanted to make sure that Umi was one hundred percent okay, and that it wasn't hurting her in any way. 

“Again,” Umi breathed, wrapping her legs around Eli’s waist and tugging her hips forward, taking her to the hilt. Eli's eyes widened before she thrusted it into her again, setting a slow but firm pace. Umi’s breathing got even more ragged at every thrust, cute little whimpers that escalated into moans slipped out. As they progressed, Eli’s speed and ferocity with her thrusts increased, too, hitting just the right spot every time. Umi could barely keep it together, any words she tried to speak became unintelligible, being mixed in with loud pants and moans. Her grip on the sheets was so tight that when Eli looked at it, she saw Umi white-knuckled and clenching her teeth.

“You okay, Umi?” Eli asked, slowing down a little bit just in case Umi was in pain, but oh, how wrong she was.

Umi opened her eyes and stared into Eli’s as she pleaded, “Eli, please, keep going! P-Please!” Eli sped up her pace again, making the girl underneath her revel in the pleasure she felt, gasping at the added power behind each thrust. She was close, but she needed more. Eli placed her hand on Umi’s hip, reaching her thumb down to rub tight circles around the bud of nerves that was aching to be touched, making Umi reach her peak, practically screaming Eli’s name because of how good she felt. The blonde could only stare in awe, slowing down her thrusts and circles as Umi came down from her high. She looked almost radiant, really. The moonlight that shimmered escaped through the blinds against her glistening skin, the way her chest moved as she breathed, the way she opened her eyes and smiled at Eli with a look of pure satisfaction, everything. It was all she could ever want. Their gazes met for a moment before Eli leaned down to press a soft kiss to Umi’s forehead before the two exchanged the words,

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first full length fic! It's also my first time writing smut, so if you have any advice, tips, or criticism, please leave a comment! Thank you for reading!


End file.
